Sleepover
by xXPATDxFOBXx
Summary: Basically it's when the main...9 people of HSM have a sleepover. What will they find out? Please read and review.
1. The Invitations

Sharpay was sitting in her math class listening to her teacher blabber on about pi. Sharpay, no matter how bored she was, was attempting to take notes. She scribbled down on her paper: _Pi is a number. Ask teacher/Taylor/Gabriella how much pi is. And something about cherries, too. _"_Man, could this class get any more boring? I guess I'll get notes from Gabriella, or Ryan..." _she thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a piece of paper landing on her desk. She unfolded and read it:

_"Shar, Troy's having a sleepover at his house, his parents are out tonight. Tell Troy if you're coming. -Taylor P.S. I know you're gonna ask (you always do) but pi is __3.14."  
_

Sharpay giggled at the pi comment and looked over at Taylor. Taylor winked at her. Then Sharpay jotted down on her note paper: _pi  
equals 3.14, thank Taylor. _Then she wrote on the back of the note from Taylor:

_"Taylor, I'll be there. Oh, and could you tell Troy I'm going because I have practice next period for the next musicale. -Sharpay P.S. Thanks about pi."_

She made sure the teacher wasn't looking, then she tossed the note back. Taylor read it and gave Sharpay a thumbs-up. Then the bell rang signalling last period. "_Finally,"_ Sharpay thought, and she gathered up her things and walked to her locker. She put her belongings in and closed the door, only to see Chad leaning on the locker beside hers.

"So Sharpay, you coming to the sleepover?" Chad asked.

"Ya, what time should I be there?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy said about 6:00. His parents leave for the night at 5:30, but just in case, he's already told his parents we'll be there," Chad replied.

"Okay," Sharpay said, and she walked over to the drama room.

After practicing the song Kelsi gave Ryan and Sharpay for a while, the bell finally rang for the end of the day. They walked to their lockers and gathered their stuff. Then they walked over to the tree in the front of the school where the gang usually met.

"So, is everyone coming tonight?" Troy asked after everyone arrived.

"Ya," everyone said.

"Okay, bring extra clothes, a sleeping bag, and junk food, you know, everything you need for a sleepover party!" Troy said excitedly.

There were a few okays, sures, and a "I'll bring TONS of junk food" from Chad, and everyone walked home. Then Troy said to himself, "This sleepover has to be perfect!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was sitting on his couch, waiting for everyone to arrive. He looked at the clock. 6:01.

"Where could everyone be?" he asked himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. He opened it and everyone was standing there.

"Sheesh, you guys, you're a minute and thirty seconds late! What took you so long?" Troy asked angrily.

"Sorry, Troy, but we had a hard time hauling our bags here, CHAD!" Ryan said as he looked at Chad.

"Hey, I said I was gonna bring tons of junk food," Chad defended.

"Okay guys, come in," Troy said as he led everyone to his living room. "You can put your bags and stuff over there," Troy said as he pointed to a small place in the room.

"Oh, hold on Troy," Chad said as he walked over to the front door, "I still have another bag sitting on your lawn." And he ran outside and grabbed another bag off the lawn.

"Leave it to Chad to bring a whole bag filled with junk food," Kelsi said.

"You said it," Jason said, and he put his arm around Kelsi.

"Aww, you two make a great couple," Sharpay said, earning a punch from Kelsi.

"Let's get this party started!!!" Chad shouted, and he set up a picnic blanket, and put junk food all over it.

"O-kay," Taylor said as she and everyone else sat around the blanket.

"Oh ya! I brought creme brulee!" Zeke shouted and he ran to his bag, grabbed the creme brulee, and put it on the picnic blanket.

"So..." Troy started, "What're we going to do now?"

"Ooh, let's play Truth or Dare!" Sharpay squealed.

"I'm in," said Gabriella.

"Me too," said Taylor.

"Ditto," Kelsi said.

"I'm doing what Taylor wants to do," Chad said.

"I'm doing what Kelsi wants to do," Jason said.

"I'm doing what Gabriella wants to do," Troy said.

"I'm doing what Sharpay wants to do," Zeke said.

"I'm doing what everyone else wants to do," Ryan said.

"Okay, let's play!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"I'll go first. Sharpay, truth or dare?" Troy said.

"Truth, I'm not taking risks," Sharpay stated.

"Chicken. Okay, how long have you been going out with Zeke?" Troy asked.

"That's easy. About 3 months, like 2.5 months, and 5 days," Sharpay answered.

"Okay..." Troy said.

"My turn! Troy, truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"...Dare," Troy said nervously, but bravely.

"I dare you to..." Sharpay said, and she whispered the rest of the dare into his ear.

"Oh no..." Troy said nervously.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**A/N: What did Sharpay dare Troy to do? Will secrets come out? Will they learn ****things about people that no one would've ever known about?** **You'll have to watch ****out for the 2nd chapter of **_**Sleepover **_**coming soon (hopefully) to find out!**


	2. The Dare

**A/N: Okay, this chapter may seem long, but more than half of it is lyrics to**** a song, a song of which you'll have to read the story to find out. And in this chapter you'll find out what Sharpay dared Troy to do, and also, there will only be one dare because the lyrics make this chapter long. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy slowly got up, his face was pitch red, and walked upstairs. "Sheesh, Sharpay, you didn't have to be so hard on him," Gabriella said, crossing her arms.

"So? I wanted to," Sharpay said with a smirk. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what Sharpay made him do this time..." Kelsi thought out loud.

At that moment, Troy started to come downstairs. Since Chad was sitting the closest to the stairs, he saw Troy first. Then, Chad started rolling around, laughing. "You...guys...will die...when you see...TROY!!!" he said between laughs, and he started laughing harder.

Then Sharpay got up and brought Troy the rest of the way down the stairs. Then everyone started laughing really hard. Troy was wearing red lipstick and makeup, a pink blouse, a red skirt, red high heels, bracelets and a necklace, and his hair was in a ponytail.

"Ya, ya, it's not my fault I..." Troy started.

"A-hem," Sharpay said as she elbowed Troy in the stomach.

"I mean, do you like my skirt? I picked it out myself. I've always thought red was my colour!" Troy said in a high voice.

"I love it! But Ms. Troy, weren't you going to do something else?" Sharpay asked with an evil smile.

"Sharpay, do I have to?" Troy whispered in Sharpay's ear.

"Yes, it's a dare," Sharpay whispered in Troy's ear.

"Oh yes, I will be singing you a song, I hope you will enjoy it!" Troy said in a high voice.

He walked to the front of the living room and Sharpay set up a CD player.

"Are we ready?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes," everyone said while still laughing.

"Yes, we are all ready," Troy said in a high voice.

"Okay," Sharpay said, and she pressed the play button on the CD, and Troy started to sing in a high voice:

"Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life is plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond single girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life is plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life is plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life is plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

By the end of the song, everyone was laughing super hard. He hid his head in his hands and ran upstairs. After about 20 minutes of laughing, Troy came back down with his regular clothes on.

"Everyone, just...shut up and stop laughing. NOW!!!!!" Troy yelled as loud as he could, which made everyone stop laughing.

"This is the most embarrassing moment of my life," Troy said to himself, his face still pitch red.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't much story to it, as I said before, it's because of the lyrics. **

**How was it? Well, the song was Barbie Girl by Aqua, I think. Please read and **

**review. Next chapter should be coming soon.**


	3. Revenge

**Last chapter, Troy had to sing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua. This chapter's an important chapter, with some good truths, awesome dares. And it's called Revenge for a reason. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Come on, Troy. It was just a dare. Everyone's gotta do a dare some time!" Gabriella said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Troy said, still feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, you gotta admit, it was a pretty good dare!" Sharpay smirked as she leaned back.

"Shut up, Sharpay! It wasn't very nice!" Kelsi yelled angrily into Sharpay's face.

"Oooh! The quiet one finally speaks," Sharpay replied. Kelsi sat back down next to Jason.

"Let's just get on with the game!" Taylor said excitedly.

"My turn! Okay...Ryan! Truth...or dare?" Troy asked mischievously.

"Hmm...truth!" Ryan replied.

"Tell us your biggest secret!" Troy said as he bounced up and down.

"Excited much? Okay...hmm...I went out with 6 girls so far this year, including Taylor, but this was before Chad was with her. The other five were 2 cheerleaders, 2 people from the drama club, and 1 person I was dared to go out with. That's all I got," Ryan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wow, that's a lot of girls," Troy said.

"Oh well, my turn. Jason, truth or dare?" Ryan asked.

"I pick dare!" Jason exclaimed right away.

"I dare you to," Ryan started as he looked around, and spotted a bag of cat treats in the table, so he grabbed them," eat a couple of these."

Jason gulped. "O-okay," he stuttered. He grabbed a treat out of the bag, popped it in his mouth, and chewed it. A smile appeared on his face. He swallowed it and said, "Not bad!"

Chad started laughing, Kelsi groaned, and Gabriella said, "When did you get a cat?"

"A family friend brought their cat and cat treats, but they left the treats here. We don't have a cat, my dad hates cats and says if we ever get a pet, it will be an dog," Troy explained.

"Ohhh," Gabriella said.

Jason grabbed more treats and ate them. After he swallowed them, he said, "Back to the game! Chad, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Chad said nervously.

"What, are you scared? Out of everyone in this group, who did you like first?" Jason asked.

"This may be a surprise, but it was...Gabriella. But I noticed Troy liked her more than I did, so I let her go. Then I noticed hot and single Taylor, so now she's mine," Chad said as he snuggled closer to Taylor.

"Really?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Troy playfully punched her lightly in the arm and said, "Don't get any thoughts." Then he chuckled.

"Okay, Zeke, truth or dare?" Jason asked.

"Dare," Zeke responded confidently.

"Being the super kind and sensitive guy you are, I know how to deal with you. This is partly a dare for Troy, but won't hurt him, that much. Troy, you start talking about anything, then Zeke, you tell him to shut up and call him an idiot," Jason said evilly.

"O-o-okay," Zeke stuttered.

Then Troy started to talk. "Yeah, last night, Gabi took me to her house and we-"

"I c-can't!" Zeke said with tears in his eyes.

"Baby! One more time, Troy!" Jason said evilly.

Then Sharpay said with tears in her eyes, "You're being mean!"

"Oh well. Troy? Start!" Jason said as he pointed to Troy.

"We watched Grease, then she led me over to her bed and we-"

Zeke took a deep breath and said with some enthusiasm, "Troy! Shut up! You're such an idiot!" Then he fell on his knees in front of Troy and said, "Please forgive me!!!"

"I forgive you," Troy said, a bit freaked out.

"O-okay, Taylor, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Truth," Taylor replied.

"Okay, would you like Chad more if he shaved his head?" Zeke asked, shrugging.

"No, for 3 reasons. One, it's a cute afro. Two, I just don't like bald people as much. Three, he just wouldn't be the same." Taylor listed.

"Your turn, Taylor!" Gabriella shouted excitedly.

"Taylor, may I suggest getting revenge on Sharpay now!" Troy whispered in Taylor's ear, since he was sitting beside her.

Taylor gave him a small thumbs up, and said, "Okay, Sharpay, truth or dare?" Then she repeated "pick dare" over and over in her head.

"I'm gonna take a risk and say dare. You probably can't think of good dares, anyways!" she said.

"I dare you to..." Taylor thought hard of an ultimate dare that would either freak out or gross out Sharpay, without hurting any of her best friends. Then she thought of a great dare that only had the chance of affecting 3 people, including Sharpay.

"I dare you to kiss...Ryan!" Taylor yelled evilly.

"But that's...wrong. HE'S MY BROTHER!!!!" Sharpay yelled.

"Too bad, it's a dare. And Chad and I will demonstrate how you have to kiss him," Taylor said, and she crawled over to Chad and smashed her mouth into his. Chad returned the kiss and they started to make out a bit. After a minute, they stopped and laid on their backs, breathing heavily.

"That was awesome!" Chad said between breaths.

"Okay," Sharpay said, and she shuddered. "Zeke, will this get between our relationship?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, I can't say no. Besides, he's your brother, and it IS a dare," Zeke said.

"Thanks," Sharpay said, and she walked over to Ryan and kissed him. They did everything Taylor said, and they laid on their backs after a while.

"That felt so wrong, but not bad," Ryan said.

"Are we still cool, Zeke?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes," Zeke replied, only feeling a tiny bit angry and grossed out.

Everyone shuttered. "Just...wrong," Gabriella said.

"And gross," Kelsi added.

"Let's get on with the game!" Sharpay shouted.

"Whoa," Ryan said with a smile.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Uh oh, seems like Ryan enjoyed the kiss a bit too much! Anyways, did you like it?**** Sorry it took a while. I'm not sure what will be in the next chapter yet. Also, I'm not**** sure how many chapters it will have. Last thing, if you check out my story**** "Random HSM", I made it a oneshot, it was too hard writing chapters for it while**** writing chapters for this story. Review, and bye!**


	4. Junk Food Fight!

**If you read all the other chapters and didn't just skip to this chapter, you'd know that they have been playing Truth or Dare. A little later in this chapter, they stop playing it and have some fun with food. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Okay...Kelsi. Truth or dare?" Sharpay asked.

"T-truth," Kelsi stuttered nervously.

"Hmm...why do you like Jason?" Sharpay asked as she shrugged.

"He's cute, and funny, and talented, and kind, and-" Kelsi started as she counted on her fingers.

Okay! We get it!" Chad yelled. Taylor slapped him in the head.

"Ow!" Chad shouted as he rubbed his head.

"Ryan, truth or dare?" Kelsi asked.

"I'm not gonna take a risk and say truth," Ryan replied.

"Since you're single, if you could have one girl as your girlfriend, who would it be, and why? Guys, don't get angry," Kelsi asked, attempting to calm the guys down.

"Actually Kelsi, it's you. I've known you for the longest, and we have the most history, us both being in the drama club. And actually...well...I kinda think you're pretty," Ryan replied, hiding his head in his hands. Kelsi blushed a bit, and Jason was breathing deeply, trying not to run up to Ryan and punch him in the face for liking his girlfriend.

"Aww," Gabriella said, "you two would make a great couple!"

"Anyways, back to the game. Chad, truth or dare?" Ryan asked.

"Truth," Chad replied, "after what happened with Troy, I'm not picking dare!"

"Okay, when was the last time you slept with Taylor?" Ryan asked.

"Two nights ago. Last night she slept with Gabriella. I MEAN AT HER HOUSE!!!" Chad blurted out after realizing what he said.

"Wow, Chad. That's just...embarrassing," Taylor said as she blushed.

"Yeah...embarrassing," Gabriella agreed as she blushed, too. Chad started blushing, too.

"This is SO awkward," Troy stated.

"It's not true, Troy! Chad's lying," Gabriella said, almost in tears.

"I know, he even said it was a mistake," Troy replied. By now, everyone felt awkward.

"So..." Ryan said.

"I don't know," Sharpay replied.

"Wow, this IS awkward," Kelsi said.

"I wonder if it would be awkward if you stand on your head," Jason thought out loud.

Kelsi, who could stand on her head, stood on her head. "Yep, still awkward," she said

"I don't think we should play Truth or Dare anymore..." Chad said.

"Good call," Taylor responded.

"What can we do that's fun, awesome, and exciting?" Zeke asked.

_"Make out with Sharpay," _Ryan thought. **(A/N: Creepy...)**

"Why don't we just eat the many piles of junk food provided by Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, YA!!!" Chad said, a little on the crazy side. And he started grabbing handfuls of food and shoving food in his mouth. Troy shrugged and stuffed food in his mouth along with Chad.

"O-kay..." Jason said, and he put a piece of popcorn in his mouth. Taylor took a handful of popcorn and threw it at Chad, most of it getting stuck in his afro.

"Hey!" Chad yelled with his mouth full of food, most of it falling out. He took a cookie and threw it at Taylor, but it missed and hit Troy. Troy threw a handful of jellybeans towards Chad, but it missed and hit Sharpay. Eventually, everyone was hit at least once, and food was flying everywhere. Chad ran back and grabbed a bag of chocolate-covered peanuts. He ripped it open and whipped them at everyone. Kelsi ran back and grabbed some cookies. She crushed them and threw the crumbs everywhere.

After an hour of people throwing food everywhere, they ran out of food.

"We're out of food," Troy said sadly.

"No we're not! I didn't put out all of the food! I still have a bag full!" Chad said, and he ran over to the pile of bags and grabbed one of his bags. Then he dumped everything out and there was TONS more junk food.

"As I said earlier, leave it to Chad to bring tons of junk food," Kelsi said.

"Continue," Gabriella said. Then Chad grabbed some chocolate bars, broke them into little pieces, and threw them at everyone. Eventually the junk food fight started again, with peanuts, chocolate, jellybeans, and cookies flying everywhere.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You'll never get me up here!" Chad shouted, jumping up and down on the couch. Troy ran over to the couch to try and hit Chad with popcorn, but Chad was too quick and knocked down Troy with chips.

Troy crawled back into the kitchen where everyone else was waiting.

"So, how did it go?" Gabriella asked.

"He's...too powerful...can't...be beaten...impossible...to kill," Troy said, and he pretended to die.

"No!!!!" Gabriella yelled.

"Don't worry, Gabi." Zeke said. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I'm going in. Hand me the jellybeans."

Zeke brought the jellybeans quietly over to the couch. He quickly jumped out and started whipping them at Chad. He threw one and it hit Chad on the forehead. "Arggh! You hit me! But you're no match for this!" Chad shouted as he took out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"No!!!!! Not chocolate syrup!!!" Zeke shouted. Chad squirted the chocolate syrup all over Zeke, which knocked him down. Zeke did the same as Troy and crawled back into the kitchen.

"How did it go, Commander Zeke?" Jason asked.

"Troy...was right...impossible...to kill...if you...get to him...make sure...you dodge...the chocolate...syrup," Zeke said, and he pretended to die.

"Not him too!!!!!" Sharpay yelled.

"He killed two of our commanders! How do we beat him!?!?!" Gabriella shouted.

"I have an idea," Kelsi replied, adjusting her glasses.

"WHAT IS IT!?!?!?!?" Jason yelled.

"Well, I remember seeing two hallways leading to the living room, where the couch is. All we have to do is have three people, armed with food, go in each hallway. Then we throw food at him from either way. Like a surprise attack." Kelsi explained.

"Oh, that's a great plan! Thank you! Thank you!" Jason said as he hugged Kelsi as tight as he could. Being a basketball player, tight meant REALLY tight.

"Okay, I can't breathe!" Kelsi yelled. Jason let go of her.

"Let's go. Gabriella, Sharpay, and I on this side. The rest on that side," Taylor said. Everyone grabbed food and went to the hallways.

"And...GO!!!" Gabriella shouted, and everybody rushed down the hallway and into the living room. Then they started throwing random food at Chad.

"This is called a surprise attack!!!!" Sharpay shouted.

"Arggh!!!" Chad shouted, and he fell off the couch, pretending to die. Then Troy and Zeke came in the living room and started laughing. Chad got up and also started laughing. Eventually, everyone was laughing.

"That was so fun! What do we do next!?!" Chad said while laughing.

"I'm sure we'll think of something..." Taylor replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**That was an interesting chapter. That was good acting by everyone. Sorry it was so long, I just had so many ideas. Still think  
of what will be in the next chapter. But I'm thinking of ending the story in the next few chapters. Review, and bye!**


	5. Cleaning and Fighting

**Last chapter, everyone had a junk food fight. This chapter, hmm...I guess it will mostly be them cleaning up the mess. Haha, I guess it doesn't sound too funny, but I will try to make it funny. Actually, I'll add something good, you'll like it. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I can't believe we have to share the work equally when SOME of us made more of a mess than others," Kelsi complained as she scrubbed the walls with a sponge. Everyone looked at Chad.

Chad noticed everyone looking at him. "What?" he asked as he vacuumed.

"You know what, Chad. You made most of this mess," Taylor said.

"Yeah!" Jason shouted.

"So why should we clean this up!?" Taylor shouted.

"Chad should!" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah! Who's gonna make Chad clean everything?!" Taylor asked everyone.

"We all will!" Sharpay shouted.

"Get back to work," Troy ordered. Everyone continued working.

"I hate work," Ryan complained as he swept crumbs off the ground.

"We all hate work," Gabriella agreed as she tried to get the stains out of the carpet and furniture.

"Well we have to clean everything before my parents get home, so we might as well do it now," Troy said as he mopped the floor.

"This place is messier than my room," Chad said. Everyone gasped. "It's not that hard to believe," he responded.

"Actually, it is," Gabriella said.

"I've seen your room, it smells like year-old pizza," Taylor said.

"That's only because I had year-old pizza under my bed, but I got rid of that," Chad responded.

"Ew! Oh, and there's clothes everywhere," Taylor said.

"I was going to get rid of them," Chad said.

"There were clothes, in your fishbowl!" Taylor shouted.

"The fish was dead, anyway. I'm sure my room isn't as bad as yours!" Chad shouted angrily.

"No way! My room is neat and organized!" Taylor shouted angrily.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!?!?!" Troy shouted very angrily.

"Sorry," Chad and Taylor said together as they got back to work.

"Someone's angry today," Kelsi said in Jason's ear.

"I heard that!" Troy shouted.

Chad made a whistling noise with his mouth.

"STOP THAT!!!" Troy shouted angrily.

"Troy, please stop!" Gabriella ordered.

"Why should I stop? It's everyone else who's being annoying!" Troy shouted to his girlfriend.

"Why don't you be nice to everyone for once!?!" Gabriella shouted.

"NICE!?!?! I'm this close to kicking everyone out of this house! And if you-" Troy shouted. Gabriella kicked him in the danger zone. He fell to the ground.

"What's up, dude?" Chad asked him.

"She kicked me..." Troy said, sounding like he was obviously in pain, clutching the front of his pants. "Excuse me, I think I'm bleeding," Troy said as he tried to get up. "Gabi, I'm sorry, could you carry me to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Not after you yelled at me," Gabriella said.

"I'll carry you, man," Chad said as he tried to lift up Troy. With much difficulty, he managed to pick him up and carry him into the bathroom. He put Troy down on the floor, walked out, and closed the door.

"He should be alright," Chad said.

"Oh, I feel terrible," Gabriella said as she put her head in her hands.

"It's not your fault, he was yelling at you. You have the right to kick people, only if it's for defense," Taylor said as she rubbed Gabriella's back.

After about ten minutes, Troy came crawling out of the bathroom. "It's okay, I'm not bleeding. It's just swollen. I should be fine in a couple of days to five years," he said.

"Ew," Kelsi said.

"Oh Troy! I am SO sorry! Is there anything I can do to help?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"If you could get some ice from the freezer, and put it in a plastic bag, they're in the top drawer, please," Troy said.

"No problem," Gabriella said. She went into the kitchen to get ice. About 1 minute later, she came back with a bag of ice.

"Great! Yeah!" Troy said as he put the ice on the front of his pants. "Chad, if you could put me on the couch," Troy said.

Chad came over and picked up Troy. Then he put him on the couch.

"Thanks, man," Troy said.

"Yeah, any time," Chad said sarcastically.

"So, Troy, how are you...feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Painful," Troy replied.

"This has been a weird day," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"But because it was weird-" Sharpay started.

"I wouldn't want it any different," Zeke said as he put his arm around Sharpay.

"Actually, I was gonna say that I need better friends, but that works, too!" Sharpay said cheerfully.

"I'm getting tired," Kelsi said as she yawned.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Jason laughed as he picked her up and carried her over to Troy's other couch.

"Put me down, Jason!" Kelsi yelled, but still laughed.

"Go to sleep now," Jason said, and he dropped her lightly on the couch.

"Jason!" Kelsi said as she got up and punched Jason in the arm, which was nothing compared to what happened to Troy.

"Guys, I think you should finish cleaning up, then you can take out your sleeping bag and go to sleep," Troy said. "Me having my injury, I don't think I can work," he added.

So everyone finished cleaning up, which only took about 10 minutes, considering that they had done most of the work already. Then they set up their sleeping bags, got in their sleeping clothes, and got ready for bed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Sorry it took so long, I ran out of ideas. I tried to make it funny, and I think I did. **

**How was it? Please don't ****expect**** the next chapter to come soon, and if it does, it **

**might be short. Review, and bye!**


	6. Fun and Drama before Bedtime

**Last chapter, everyone was cleaning and fighting (kind of says that in the title). This chapter is just before they get into their sleeping bags to sleep. And in this chapter, there will be drama AND humor. What a great combination. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Eventually, everyone had their sleeping bags set up, and they were ready for bed, except for Troy.

"Chad, could you carry me up to my room?" Troy asked from the couch.

"Yeah, it's the only thing on my 'I can't wait to do' list," Chad said sarcastically. Except maybe rip my eyes out with a spork," he added to himself.

"Thanks, man," Troy said again as Chad struggled to carry him up the stairs. "You can put me here, I want to try and walk on my own," he said once they got to the upstairs hallway.

Chad put Troy down and stayed there to see if he could still walk. And even though Chad was getting annoyed from having to carry Troy, he was Troy's friend, and he just wanted Troy to be okay.

"I can go from here, it only stings a little. The ice definitely helped. You can go back," Troy said.

"Okay, but if you want me, I'll be downstairs," Chad said, acting worried.

"I might need help getting downstairs, but I'll try and get down on my own," Troy said.

"If you think that's best," Chad said, and he went downstairs. And on the whole way down ,he danced and said to himself over and over, "I don't have to carry Troy! I don't have to carry Troy!"

Once he got down, everyone was sitting on their sleeping bags, talking.

Gabriella noticed Chad come down stairs. "How's Troy?" she asked.

"He says he's doing better, and it stings a little, and he'll call me if he needs help," Chad replied.

"Chad? Help!" Troy called, but no one heard him.

"Thanks, Chad. You've been a real help for Troy today," Gabriella said.

"Chad? Anyone?" Troy yelled, but still, no one heard him.

"I hope Troy's okay," Kelsi said worriedly.

"OKAY!!! I'M COMING DOWN NOW!!!" Troy screamed at the top of his lungs. "AAAAH!!! I'M FALLING!!!!" Troy screamed, and he threw a small chair from the hallway down the stairs to get everyone's attention.

"Oh my gosh! Troy fell down the stairs!" Gabriella shouted, and she rushed over to the stairs. Chad rushed along with her.

"Oh no! He died, and turned into a chair!!!" Chad shouted when he saw the chair.

"No he didn't! He's up there!" Zeke said when he went over to the stairs, too.

"Troy Bolton! You stupid idiot! You scared me to death!" Gabriella yelled angrily as she ran up to him.

"NO!!! DON'T KICK ME AGAIN!!!" Troy yelled as he dragged himself up the stairs, crying in pain.

"I was just going to hug you," Gabriella said once she caught up to him.

"Really, because I could use a hug," Troy said.

Gabriella gave Troy a hug and said, "Chad, you bring him down."

"Of course, this is good exercise for my arms," Chad said, once again, sarcastically.

Chad carried Troy down the stairs, and everyone, who came to see Troy, followed them into the living room.

"So Troy, does it still hurt?" Jason asked.

"The swelling went down, and it WAS better until Gabriella hurt it again. She made me run away from her when I thought she was going to kick me. She was all mad at me. I can't believe-" Troy started.

Gabriella put her hand over his mouth. "We get it, I'm a bad person," Gabriella said sadly. She walked away and sat on the stairs.

Everyone started to get up, but Taylor stopped them. "You guys stay here, I'll go," she said.

Taylor went over to the stairs, and found Gabriella sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Gabi? Cheer up! He's your boyfriend," Taylor tried to cheer her up.

"I know," Gabriella said cheerfully as she took her head out of her hands, with a big smile on her face.

"Gabi? But you...sad...Troy...now...happy?" Taylor said confusedly.

"Why do you think I made it into the musicale?" Gabriella asked rhetorically. **(A/N: For**** those of you who don't know what rhetorical means, it means, like, if it's a**** rhetorical question, it's a question not meant to be answered. Such as, "What am I,**** stupid?")**

"Hmm...you auditioned?" Taylor asked truthfully.

"The question was rhetorical, but no. I made it because, well, ya, partly because I auditioned. But because I can sing, and act!" Gabriella explained.

"OH!!!! So that was all acting, I get it now!" Taylor said.

"Yes, but don't tell Troy," Gabriella said.

"I won't! I'm very reliable," Taylor said.

They both walked together back to the living room.

"Troy, Gabriella was pretending to be sad, she loves you, and thinks you're hot," Taylor said.

"So much for reliable!" Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy asked hopefully.

"Well, yeah," Gabriella replied.

"Thanks, you're hot, too!" Troy said, and he kissed Gabriella. Soon the kiss deepened,a nd they started making out. It was a couple of minutes before anyone said anything.

"We insist you try the chocolate chip instead of the blueberry!" Chad shouted.

Troy and Gabriella stopped making out and laid on the floor.

"What?!?" Kelsi asked Chad. He just shrugged.

It was quiet, until Sharpay noticed Chad bouncing up and down.

"Chad, why in the world are you bouncing up and down?" she asked.

"I gotta go to the bathroom," Chad said as he grabbed the front of his pants.

"Third door on the left," Troy said, pointing down a hallway.

"Gotta go REALLY bad!" Chad shouted, and he ran down the hallway into the third door on the right. "Wrong left!" he shouted, and he ran to the door across the hallway.

After two minutes, Chad came back.

"We should go to sleep now," Troy said.

"Yeah," Ryan agreed. Everyone got into their sleeping bags, including Troy, who dragged himself over to his sleeping bag and got in by himself, no Chad this time.

Zeke got up, turned off the lights, and got into his sleeping bag, which had pictures of cupcakes on it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**How was that? I thought it was good. Sorry it was so long. Next chapter will be them in their sleeping bags, talking in the dark. It should be here soon. Review, and bye!**


	7. Conversations

**As I said in the last chapter, in this chapter, they will be in their sleeping bags, talking in the dark. And it's also gonna have that game thing for sleepovers, you know, first person to fall asleep, you play a prank on them. I just thought this would be so cool to put that. And I already know the prank and who will get pranked.**** Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hi guys, this is Barney! If you don't give me $5000, I have many ways of torturing you, and you'll feel the torture for the rest of your life," Troy said in a not-believable Barney voice.

"Troy, I know it's you, just go to sleep," Gabriella said.

"I have a fun game for everyone!" Chad said.

"What is it? If it's your 'See how much chocolate ice cream you can eat before you throw up', I'm not interested," Taylor said.

"Hey, that's a great game, oh, and then there's 'See how long you can blame your little brother on the puke mess before your mom finds out it was you', that one's fun. Anyway, you know that game they play at sleepovers, 'First one to fall asleep, everyone plays a prank on them? Let's play that!" Chad suggested.

"First, someone? Can you turn on that small light?" Troy asked, pointing to a small lamp.

Gabriella got up and turned on the lamp. It was still dark, but light enough for everyone to see.

"Yeah, let's play!" Zeke said.

"First, is anyone asleep?" Jason asked.

"Everyone, put your right hand in the air," Chad said. Everyone put their right hand in the air. "Okay, everyone's awake," he said.

"I'm not gonna fall asleep first, because I have the perfect prank," Troy said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Really? What is it?" Chad asked excitedly.

"I can't tell you! It's my prank, you'll find out when we play it on you," Troy said.

"No way! We're gonna play a prank on you!" Chad shouted angrily.

"You might, but my prank is better than yours!" Troy shouted angrily.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Gabriella said as she grabbed Troy when she saw that he was going to jump on Chad. "Taylor! Get Chad!" she added.

Taylor grabbed Chad when she saw he was about to kill Troy. Taylor and Gabriella managed to keep Troy and Chad away from each other.

"Guys, breathe deeply," Taylor said, trying to calm down the guys.

"Chad, don't kill Troy! He needs his rest!" Taylor shouted as she pulled Chad's hair.

"OW!!! OW!!!" Chad shouted.

"Say 'I will not kill Troy'," Taylor said.

"I will not kill Troy!" Chad said.

"Troy? Do you want me to kick you again?" Gabriella asked as she put her foot in the air.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO KICK!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Troy screamed.

"Then say that you won't hurt Chad," Gabriella said.

"Me no hurt...Cha-ad...he person good," Troy said, at a loss of words, and brain power, because he was so scared.

"Good," Gabriella said, and she put her foot down. Taylor let go of Chad's hair.

"Wow Gabi! You scared Troy really bad. How do you do that?" Taylor asked inquisitively.

"It's simple. If a guy has been kicked like Troy, all of the other guys will be terrified if you threaten to kick them," Gabriella explained. By then, all of the girls gathered around to hear.

"That could be useful on Zeke AND Ryan," Sharpay said.

"I've always wanted to kick Jason," Kelsi said. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah right, Kelsi! You're, like, the...shyest person in school," Taylor said.

"No, seriously! Jason gets really annoying sometimes, and I just want to kick him, but I don't want to hurt him. Now I can just threaten to kick him, and he'll stop whatever annoying thing he's doing," Kelsi said.

"Whoa," Gabriella said.

"Anyways, what do you think the guys are talking about?" Sharpay asked.

"Whatever guys usually talk about. Wrestling, monster trucks, how hot they think we are," Taylor listed.

"Yeah, probably," Kelsi said, and they continued their conversation about kicking the guys.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile, Chad, Troy, Zeke, and Jason were talking about the colors of their bathrooms at their houses. **(A/N: I bet you never would've guessed that they would**** talk about that!)**

"My bathroom's blue," Troy said.

"Ya, but it doesn't go good with the color of your hallway," Jason said.

"I think it compliments the color of his hallway," Zeke said to Jason.

"Why are we talking about this?" Chad whined.

"Dunno, ask Zeke!" Troy said, pointing at Zeke.

"Let's talk about something else," Jason said.

"Did you see that awesome car race on TV last night?" Troy asked.

"Yeah! When that green caught on fire?" That was cool!" Zeke said.

"And that red and blue car came speeding down the track and flipped over the green car and caught on fire, too? That rocked!" Jason said.

"Aww, I missed that! I was grounded," Chad pouted.

"Why were you grounded?" Troy asked.

"It was 'Be Mean to Chad's Little Brother day', and I have a list of things I did to him," Chad said.

"Let's hear what you did to your brother," Zeke said.

"Okay," Chad said, and he took a piece of paper out of his pocket and read it. "Fill his socks with peanut butter, throw jell-o in his face, put fish food in his chocolate cake, fill his bed with pizza sauce-" he started.

"Notice how they all include food," Troy whispered to Zeke and Jason. They laughed.

"-feed his fish energy bars, soak his stuffed animals in chocolate, and put his clothes in a box with rotten asparagus," Chad finished.

"Wow, Chad, kinda mean to brother," Zeke said.

"He's done his fair share of pranks in the past," Chad said.

"And so have you," Troy said.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, what do you think the girls are talking about right now?" Chad asked.

"The usual, the prom, makeup, how cute they think we are," Jason said.

"Hey guys! Ryan's asleep!" Gabriella said as she walked over to the guys.

"Really?" Chad asked as they all gathered around Ryan. He was snoring.

"He's kind of cute when he sleeps," Kelsi said. Jason playfully punched her.

"Anyway, does anyone have a prank?" Troy asked. No one, not even Chad, put their hand up.

"I guess we're going with my prank, then. It will be awesome!" Troy said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

**Sorry it was so long. And sorry I didn't put the prank in this chapter. Anyway, how**** was it? Please look out for the next chapter. Review, and bye!**


	8. The Prank

**In this chapter, you'll find out what the prank for Ryan is. Will the prank work? Will**** they even get to do the prank? You'll have to read on to find out.**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Okay, so here's the prank. We take all of Ryan's clothes and hide them. Then, somehow, we have to find a way to not let Ryan use any of our clothes. But we dye his hair pink. Then, Sharpay hides, and we convince Ryan to walk home. But we do this later in the day, when lots of people are outside," Troy whispered.

"I have a good idea to add on to that! Instead of making Ryan walk home, we make him walk to the hospital. It's farther, but still walkable. I can take my cellphone and hide. Then I call Ryan and say that our mom is in the hospital, so he'll have a higher chance of going," Sharpay explained.

"I like it! Let's use it," Troy said.

"Ryan gets up REALLY late, so we can do the prank in the morning," Sharpay

"Let's get to sleep then," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, good night everybody," Zeke said as he got into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight," everyone said as they got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Well, well, well. They think they're gonna prank me? Well I have a much better prank," Ryan said as he got up and out of his sleeping bag. **(A/N: Oooh, a bit of suspense!)**

Ryan walked over to the bathroom and looked in the cupboard.

"Yes! Leftovers from Halloween," Ryan said as he grabbed two full bottles of pink spray-in hairspray. "And we're gonna need this," he added as he grabbed an electric head shaver.

"I don't know if I should do this prank, it might get them in big trouble," Ryan said. "Oh well! It will be for my enjoyment!" he said.

"Sharpay always ignores me, well, here's your revenge, Sharpay!" Ryan said to himself as he shaved a big line in Sharpay's hair and sprayed the rest (what's left on her head) with pink hairspray.

"Chad and Troy are just idiots. Imagine how much of idiots they'll look like after I'm done with them," Ryan said to himself. he shaved Troy's head so there were patches of hair left everywhere on his head. Then he sprayed them with the pink hairspray. Then he walked over to Chad. "I've always wanted to mess around with the 'golden fro'. And now is my chance!" Ryan said, making air quotes around "golden fro". He shaved Chad's afro into a Mohawk, and sprayed it so it was pink. "Afro King to Pink Mohawk Joker? Not so tough anymore, eh Chad?" Ryan said evilly to himself. **(A/N: Ryan is crazy-psycho.)**

"Taylor and Gabriella, hmm...they haven't been bad, they've been great, actually," Ryan said as he shaved the sides of Taylor's head and sprayed the rest of her hair pink."They've helped me with homework, projects, baking that chocolate cake for Kelsi's birthday," Ryan listed as he shaved Gabriella's head so there was only a big X of hair on her head, and he sprayed it pink.

"Zeke, he's polite, very polite, but he likes my sister. Ew," Ryan said as he shaved Zeke's head so there was one little patch of hair on the top of his head left, and he made it pink. "Wow! He looks funny!" Ryan said.

"Jason, he's on the basketball team, hate him," Ryan said, and he shaved Jason's head so there was stripes of hair left on his head, and he made them pink. "Funny, like a white and pink zebra," Ryan said.

"Kelsi, I like her, she's pretty, but not single, so..." Ryan said, and he shaved her hair so it was just covering the top of her head.

"Now I've got them all, time to sleep. But, then again, I don't want them to think it was me," Ryan thought out loud. "I know! I'll cut my hair, just a bit, and spray it pink. They'll never suspect me!" he said, and he went to the bathroom. He gave himself a little haircut. "Not bad, I like it," he said, and he sprayed some pink spray in his hair. "Time to sweep!" Ryan said, and he laughed.

He took out a broom from the kitchen, swept up the hair and threw the hair out. He put the broom back and looked at the clock. "2:30 am?" he asked himself in disbelief. I have to get some sleep! Time to sleep!" Ryan said,and he ran to his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy woke up to the sound of someone screaming, but he recognized who it was right away. "Sharpay, do you have to scream at-" he started, and he looked at the clock, "-6:30 am?"

"Look at my hair!" Sharpay shouted, and she started crying. She turned to look at Troy. "Look at YOUR hair!" she shouted and she started laughing.

"Huh?" Troy said, confused. He ran over to the mirror and saw his hair. "Oh...my...god," he said.

"Gabi! Gabi! What-" Troy said, but he stopped when he saw that Gabriella's head was shaved and pink, too.

"GABI!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Troy shouted, which woke up Gabi, as well as Kelsi, Taylor, and Zeke.

"It's only, like, 9:00 am, why did you wake us up?" Kelsi said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's 6:35," Troy corrected her.

"Well, I'm going back to bed then," she said, and she put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes. Not long after, her eyes opened again. She rubbed her head. "Where's my hair?" she asked worriedly.

"Who knows. We've all had our heads shaved and dyed pink," Troy said.

"Dyed...pink? Oh my gosh! I'm gonna get in so much trouble! I'll be grounded for a year, then sent away to boarding school, then I'll get thrown in jail, and get my head chopped off, and-" Kelsi rambled on.

"You're hyperventilating! Breathe into this," Troy said, and he gave her a paper bag from the kitchen, which he grabbed when he found out she was hyperventilating. She breathed into the bag and was fine after a couple of minutes.

"Did you say, all of our heads are shaved? Zeke asked.

"Yup," Troy said.

"Oh no, I'm dead meat," Zeke said.

"This is horrible!" Gabriella said, and she started crying. Troy came over and rubbed her back.

"You guys may want to cover your ears," Taylor said.

Everyone covered their ears. Taylor screamed so loud, that a hairbrush, that had been sitting on the table, started to shake, and it eventually fell off the table. And it woke up Jason...sort of.

"I don't want the pink towel, mommy! I want the-oh no! The evil pirates are back! We must kill them! Argh! Die pirates!" Jason said, still half asleep, and he started waving his arms in the air.

"I can deal with him," Kelsi said. Then she went over to Jason and said, "It's your girlfriend, Kelsi. ARGH!!! THE PIRATES ARE ATTACKING ME!!!"

"Wait, didn't you tell me last week that Jason has ADHD?" Taylor asked.

"Oh yeah! Oh no!" Kelsi said worriedly.

"What's ADHD? Tell me! WHAT IS IT!?!?!?" Troy asked.

"It stands for Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. It's a condition where you have a hard time paying attention, and you get hyper, and you have to take a pill to control it," Taylor explained.

"Like Chad?" Troy asked.

"No, Chad's just...Chad," Taylor replied.

"So if Jason hasn't had his pill yet, he's extremely hyper?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes," Kelsi replied.

"Uh oh," everyone said.

"KELSI!!! WHERE ARE THE PIRATES?!?!? WHERE!?!" Jason screamed as he shook Kelsi.

"They left, look at your hair, though," Kelsi said, and she led him over to the mirror. As soon as Jason saw his hair, he screamed like a girl. Kelsi put her hand over his mouth, but he licked her hand. "Very nice, Jason, but I popped the pill in your mouth, now SWALLOW!" Kelsi yelled.

"No!" Jason shouted.

"Swallow or I kick you like Gabi kicked Troy!" Kelsi threatened.

"Okay! Okay! Just get me some water!" Jason said. Kelsi got Jason some water and he swallowed the pill.

"Don't mention that! You're bringing back the pain!" Troy said.

"Sorry, but now I can get Jason to do anything!" Kelsi said excitedly.

"We REALLY need to find who did this to our heads," Zeke said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sorry it was so long! Yeah, I know, there's been better chapters, it wasn't that funny. I tried to make it funny, but it's not funny. I should have made it more funny. Is the word funny starting to sound funny to you? Oh well, review (really only review if you thought it was good) and bye!


	9. The Flashback

**I have decided to make the next chapter after this The Prank part 2 because this chapter is filled with a flashback, basically explains it in the title. But anyways, enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Who do you think did this to us?" Jason asked.

"Calm and sane at last!" Kelsi said as she hugged Jason.

"OKAY!!! ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID LOVE!!!! WHO DID THIS TO ME?!?!" Sharpay screamed, which surprisingly didn't wake anyone up, pointing to her head.

"Hmm...Sharpay's screaming didn't even wake Chad or Ryan up," Taylor thought out loud.

"What are you up to, Taylor?" Troy asked, a little worried.

"Well, Taylor and I took a class last semester, 'How to Catch a Criminal and What Clues to Look For,'" Gabriella answered for Taylor.

"So for all we know, they could be pretending to sleep!" Zeke said once he understood fully.

"Darn, I know that Chad's not pretending, because there's only one way to wake up Chad. I guess I should wake him up and try to be extra careful about telling him about his hair," Taylor said.

"If there's anyone who's careful, it's me," Gabriella said.

"AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!?!?!?" Troy shouted. "I'll do it, I'm sure I'm more careful than her," he added, pointing to Gabriella. She started blushing.

"Okay, here goes," Taylor said. "CHAD!!!!!!!!! WE'RE OUT OF BACON, EGGS, TOAST, AND CEREAL SO YOU HAVE TO HAVE CHOCOLATE CAKE, ICE CREAM, AND ROOT BEER FOR BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, which, VERY surprisingly, didn't wake up Ryan.

"Great! I'm starving!!!" Chad said, springing up, emphasizing the word 'starving'.

"Chad, you have a pink mohawk," Troy said.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Chad shouted. He felt his head and ran to the mirror. When he saw himself, he passed out.

"You call that gentle?" Taylor asked.

"Hey, at least it wasn't like last time!" Troy defended.

"What happened last time? I don't know what happened last time! Could someone please tell me what happened last time?" Gabriella rambled on.

"Oh yeah! You weren't here! I don't think Zeke was here, either, were you Zeke?" Troy asked. Zeke shook his head. "Hey, I don't think Jason was here, either, were you, Jason?" he asked, and Jason shook his head as well. "Okay, maybe you don't know this, Gabi, but before you came here and I was with you, I was with...her," Troy said worriedly, pointing to Sharpay. He was worried that Gabriella would think he still had feelings for Sharpay.

"And Ryan was with Kelsi," he added.

"Really? Continue," Gabriella said.

Troy sighed and continued. "This was back in sixth grade. We were all going to Chad's house to study. Anyways, here's how it went:"

(Start flashback)

"_Hey guys!" Taylor said cheerfully._

"_Finally, you're here!" Chad said, making it obvious that he was impatient._

"_Sorry, I was whipping up a batch of this," Taylor said, obviously proud, holding out a small vial of purple liquid._

"_It's not poison, is it?" Troy asked worriedly, putting his arm around Sharpay._

"_No, I learned how to make this stuff in science class. It-" Taylor started, but was cut off when Ryan grabbed the vial out of Taylor's hands. _

"_Ryan, don't!" Sharpay ordered, but Ryan didn't listen._

(Pause flashback)

"Ohhh, that was the day Ryan ate that full bag of sugar!" Troy remembered.

"Yeah, my puke tasted sweet for two weeks," Ryan said.

"Eww! Anyways, continue the story," Gabriella said. By now, everyone had gathered around Troy to hear the story.

(Continue flashback)

"_Is it edible?" Ryan asked. Then he drank half of the liquid. "Mmm, tastes like-" he started,but he fell on the ground, unconscious._

"_Oh my gosh! Is he dead?" Kelsi asked as she rushed over to her boyfriend._

"_No, he's just unconscious, still alive. Kind of like he's asleep, but he won't wake up until this liquid wears off," Taylor explained._

"_And how long will that take?!?" Kelsi asked angrily._

"_Hold on," Taylor asked, and she pulled out a piece of paper. She filled up both sides with equations. "According to my calculations," she started, "he should be awake in...about 12 hours." _

"_12 HOURS!?!?!?!" Kelsi screamed._

"_Okay! Okay! You should know two things. One, it wasn't my fault he drank it, and two, he might even wake up in an hour, since he ate so much sugar," Taylor explained._

"_Okay, good!" Kelsi said, relieved. _

_So they lifted Ryan up and put him on the couch._

"_Chad, if you could get me a wet towel from the kitchen. That might help. Make sure it's cold water," Taylor said._

"_No problem, honey," Chad said._

"_Could you please stop calling me honey?" Taylor asked, a little annoyed._

"_Sure thing, sweetie!" Chad replied._

"_Never mind," Taylor said._

(Pause flashback)

"I'll tell it from here," Chad said.

"Go ahead," Troy said.

(Continue flashback)

_Meanwhile, Chad was walking to the kitchen to get a towel with cold water._

"_Maybe I should get him the pink-" Chad started, but he stopped when he saw the vial of purple liquid._

"_Well, well, well! I guess Taylor thought no one would get this stuff if she put it on the counter," Chad said evilly. "I wonder, if half of this will keep Ryan asleep for an hour, I doubt one drop will do anything." So he got a tiny dropper from the cupboard, filled it up with liquid, and put a drop in his mouth." Wow! It tastes like-" he started, but he passed out on the floor._

(Pause flashback)

"I'll finish," said Taylor.

"Yup," Chad said.

(Continue flashback)

"_What was that?" Kelsi asked worriedly._

"_I don't know, I'll go check," Taylor offered._

_Everyone waited in the living room until they heard a scream._

_Everyone else ran into the kitchen._

"_Chad! He must've drank my purple liquid!" Taylor yelled._

"_You know what? I've always wanted to shave Chad's head," Kelsi said evilly._

"_Yeah, me too," Ryan said. Then everyone agreed that they wanted to shave Chad's head._

(End flashback)

"So we shaved Chad's head. He woke up after 30 minutes, saw himself, screamed, and passed out. Woke up, saw himself, screamed, and passed out. It must've happened at least 5 times. It was SO funny," Troy said, laughing. Then everyone started.

"TROY!!!!!!!! STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL KICK YOU LIKE GABI DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chad screamed at the top of his lungs.

Troy ran to the corner of the room, huddled up into a ball, and started whimpering and shaking.

"Look what you did to Troy! You reduced him to a quivering puddle of jelly!!!!!!" Taylor screamed. "You stop or I'll kick you like Gabi did," Taylor threatened.

Chad ran to a different corner of the room, and did the same as Troy.

Ryan started moving.

"Guys! Ryan's awake!" Sharpay shouted.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Sorry it took so long. I was working on my story "The Assignment", which is now complete. And sorry this chapter's so long. I had lots of ideas. I promise you, the next chapter will be "The Prank part 2". Review, and bye!**


	10. Revenge on Ryan

**Breaking news! I've decided to make "The Prank part 1" into just "The Prank". This chapter is mostly...**

**well, I don't want to give away the surprise, but let's just say it's not mostly the prank. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"What's all the noise?" Ryan asked, acting half-asleep.

"Just Chad, threatening Troy. Oh yeah, and Taylor, threatening Chad," Kelsi replied.

Ryan opened his eyes, and his mouth dropped open. "What happened to your hair?" he asked, and he started laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing, look what they did to you," Troy said, pointing to his mirror.

"Huh?" Ryan acted confused, and he ran over to the mirror. When he saw himself, he screamed. "WHO DID THIS TO ME?!?!?!?" he shouted, pointing at his head.

Sharpay started shaking her head. Taylor noticed Sharpay. "What?" Taylor asked Sharpay in a whisper.

"Isn't it obvious? Well, it's obvious to me. Can't you see? Ryan's faking! He was the one who did this to our heads! He's acting, I should know," Sharpay whispered.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and you were right about my screaming not waking up Ryan. He's usually the first one to get up, and he's a very light sleeper. Even if you put a full cup of milk down on a table, he'll wake up," Sharpay explained.

"Wow, Ryan's a good actor," Taylor said.

"Just look at his hair. It's not cut in a weird pattern, like ours," Sharpay said.

"You're right, but should we go along with this, or tell him we know?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Just pretend you don't know, but we'll tell the others all of this. I'll figure out a way to get Ryan back. I hate him, he's such a-" Sharpay started angrily, but Taylor put her hand over Sharpay's mouth.

"Let's just go," Taylor said, and they told the others.

Meanwhile, Ryan went to sit in a corner, discussing his evil plan.

"I can't believe this plan has gotten this far. I would've expected them to figure out that it was me, and that I've been acting, but I guess they're just stupid. Except for the two they call 'Taylor' and 'Gabriella'. They seem smart. I just hope they're not smart enough," Ryan said as he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"What do we do to Ryan for revenge?" Jason asked.

"Might I suggest my plan?" Troy suggested.

"I have an awesome idea, and it includes your plan, Troy," Gabriella said, and she whispered the plan to everyone.

"I can do that," Taylor said.

"No problem," Chad said.

"Okay, we have 10 minutes, and break!" Zeke said, and they all went their separate ways.

Exactly 9 minutes and 57 seconds later, everyone was in position for their plan. And, as you know, they were all still in their sleeping clothes.

"Ryan! Ryan! Have you seen our clothes? They're all missing!" Kelsi shouted as she ran up to Ryan, along with Chad and Sharpay.

"Yeah, I'm still in my boxers," Chad said, acting embarrassed.

"Weird, my clothes are still here," Ryan said, pointing to his pile of clothes.

Troy ran in the room, too. "All of the towels, cloths, and blankets are missing, too!" Troy shouted.

"That is so weird," Sharpay said.

"Troy, what time are your parents coming home?" Chad whispered.

"11:00," Troy whispered back.

Chad looked at the clock. It said 9:30. "Perfect," Chad said evilly.

"I'M STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARVING!" Jason said as he came into the room.

"Oh, breakfast! There's cereal in the kitchen," Troy said, pointing down the hallway.

"Oh Ryan! Can I speak to you?" Kelsi said in a fake sweet voice.

Ryan stayed behind with Kelsi while everyone else went to get cereal.

"I don't know if this prank is going to go on until 11:00," Chad said as he made himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"I think it will," Troy said as he poured milk into his Lucky Charms.

"Well, let's just watch Ryan and Kelsi," Gabriella said, putting her bowl of Frosted Flakes on the kitchen table.

"Be careful, Jason. What you're about to see might be disturbing," Sharpay said, taking a bite of her Honey Nut Cheerios.

"It's okay, it's just acting," Jason said, putting his bowl of Honeycomb next to Gabriella's bowl.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"You know what Ryan? I think you're hot," Kelsi said.

"Yeah, I...WHAT!?!?!" Ryan shouted once he realized what Kelsi said.

"Yeah, you're so hot, I want you to be my boyfriend, maybe even husband," Kelsi said as she traced her finger on Ryan's shirtless chest.

"I don't know, I mean, you already have a boyfriend," Ryan said.

"So? He doesn't sleep shirtless, like you, Chad or Troy. But you're the hottest," Kelsi said as she put her whole hand on his chest.

"Could you s-stop? It's kind of awkward," Ryan said.

"I like your boxers," Kelsi said, looking at Ryan's dark blue boxers.

"Thanks, uhh...I guess," Ryan said.

"Let's make out," Kelsi suggested like she was a daredevil.

"I dunno, I mean, Jason's on the basketball team, and he could beat me up easily," Ryan said worriedly.

"So? He's getting cereal, it'll take him a while," Kelsi said, staring at Ryan's chest.

"Wow, she's good," Jason said from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Kelsi jumped on Ryan and started kissing him.

"That's your cue, Jason! Go! Go!" Troy said, and he pushed Jason into the living room.

"What are you doing, Ryan!?!?!" Jason shouted angrily. He grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt. Jason being on the basketball team, it was easy for him to lift Ryan in the air.

"I swear, Kelsi came on to me!" Ryan said worriedly (this time, not acting).

"Yeah right, Kelsi is loyal, like a puppy," Jason said angrily.

"Can you put me down? You're choking me," Ryan said, pulling at his shirt collar.

"Only after I punch your brain out!" Jason shouted.

"Wait! You can put him down. I forgive him for jumping on me like that," Kelsi acted.

"But...she...and you...and me...Kelsi?" Ryan stuttered, extremely confused.

"Fine, I'll let you off with a warning,"Jason said, pointing to Ryan.

"And if you're going to kiss me like that again, tell me first!" Kelsi said.

"Uhh..." Ryan said, and he went to the kitchen to get some cereal. He went to the pantry and grabbed a box of Sugar Crisp. "Wow, Troy! You have a lot of cereal!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I'm weird. I am addicted to cereal, but at one time, I like only one cereal. And I like a new cereal every week," Troy explained.

"Don't your parents get mad?" Ryan asked, taking a bite of his Sugar Crisp.

"Nah, they realize that I get cereal or I starve," Troy replied.

"Hmm," Ryan said.

"Go now, Gabi!" Troy whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella went over to the table to grab her cereal.

Chad was leaning on the counter with an open water bottle in front of his arm. He smiled to himself.

Taylor realized that it was her cue. "Wow, Chad! You look really hot in just boxers," Taylor said, staring admiringly at Chad's boxers, which were green.

"Aww, Taylor, give me a-" he started as he flung his arms forward and knocked over the water bottle, spilling water everywhere.

Gabriella had grabbed her cereal. "Just more revenge on Ryan," she said quietly and evilly to herself.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**The next chapter will be more revenge on Ryan. Wow, I seriously thought that I would only have, like, 8 chapters, but I'm going onto my 11th. Review, and bye!**


	11. Even more Revenge on Ryan!

**This chapter, as you probably know, is just more revenge on Ryan. Everyone knows that Ryan was the one that messed with their hair. How far will they go with the pranks? Will Ryan find out that they know who destroyed their hair? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella walked back with her cereal in her hands, pretending to be unaware of the water on the ground.

"Gabi! Watch out for th-" Ryan shouted, but before he could finish, Gabriella had purposely slipped and spilled her cereal all over Ryan.

"Now look what you did!" Ryan shouted angrily, completely unaware of the fact that it was on purpose.

"My cue!" Chad whispered to himself. "I'm starving!" he shouted and he ran to the cupboard of cereal. He grabbed an unopened box of Lucky Charms and pouring the whole thing in his mouth, more than half of it ending up on the ground. Then he opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup, and squirted it all in his mouth. Then, he took the carton of milk and poured it in his mouth to help him swallow. He finally swallowed everything.

He started moaning and clutching his stomach. "Uhhh...I feel sick," he moaned. Then he slapped his hand over his mouth and ran into the living room. "I really gotta do this," Chad said. He spread out Ryan's clothes so he could see them all, but they were still close together.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this," Chad said. He took a deep breath and stuck his finger down his throat.

"What's taking Chad so long?" Ryan said impatiently.

"Uhh...uh, he's probably still sick. I mean, he did eat a lot," Sharpay said.

"Oh no!" Chad shouted, and everyone ran into the living room.

"MY CLOTHES!!!" Ryan shouted when he saw his puke-covered clothes.

"Eww," Kelsi said.

"Sorry, I didn't make it," Chad said, still clutching his stomach.

"Wait, I remember my clothes being in a pile," Ryan observed.

"Oh, uh, I tripped. Yeah, I tripped over the pile, and when I regained my balance, I threw up," Chad said.

"Chad, what does regained mean?" Taylor asked.

"No idea," Chad said.

"Ryan, can I see you in private for a moment?" Sharpay asked.

"Uhh...okay," Ryan said, and he followed Sharpay into a corner of the room.

"Ryan, Ryan, Ryan," Sharpay said, shaking her head, once they got to the corner.

"Yes?" Ryan asked.

"I can't stand seeing my brother being a wimp. I know that you and Kelsi making out was her fault," Sharpay said.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yes! Now, aren't you mad at Kelsi?" Sharpay asked, holding up a fist.

"Well, sort of, I mean, I-" Ryan started.

"You do know that Jason could've killed you. You should be very mad at Kelsi!" Sharpay shouted, but not very loud.

"Yeah, I'm really mad. I'm gonna do something to her that she'll feel for the rest of her life!" Ryan said angrily while holding up a fist.

"Oh, I'm so proud! So, what're you going to do to her? Rip out her hair? Punch her in the stomach? Do what Gabi did to Troy to her? Does it even work on girls?" Sharpay rambled on.

"No, even worse! I'm gonna say that her shirt looks weird," Ryan said.

Sharpay's mouth opened and her chin dropped to the floor. "Well, at least I was proud of him for a minute," she said.

Ryan walked over to Kelsi. "That shirt is ugly," Ryan said.

"What!?!?!?!" Kelsi shouted, and she kicked Ryan really hard in the danger zone.

"OWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryan shouted, and he fell on the floor.

"I know how you feel, dude," Troy said.

"Can someone help me?" Ryan asked in pain.

"Sorry, we're busy," Troy said, and everyone went into the kitchen.

"What are you so busy doing that you can't help me through my pain?" Ryan shouted.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"Chad, put a little more icing on the top," Jason said, and Chad spooned some icing onto the top of their "Cereal Castle." Then Gabriella put some Honeycomb onto the icing.

"You know, I really do feel bad about pranking Ryan," Sharpay said.

"Really?" Troy asked.

"Nope!" Sharpay replied.

"Well, I kind of do, seriously, I mean, he's in pain, and he's gotta leave without clothes," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, I guess. But he does deserve it," Chad said.

"Yeah, Chad, more icing near the front door," Taylor said. Chad put some icing, and Gabriella put some Sugar Crisp.

Ryan dragged himself into the kitchen, crying from the pain. "You know, I wish you guys would help me like you helped Troy in his time of need!" Ryan shouted as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry, we're busy. But there's ice in the freezer, if you need it," Troy said.

"Fine," Ryan said, and he dragged himself, with lots of pain, into the kitchen. "Oh, come on!" he shouted once he saw how high the freezer was. He dragged himself over to the table, and, with much struggle, dragged himself and a chair back to the freezer.

"You know, guys, I wish you were good friends," Ryan said.

"We are! We helped Troy in his time of need, but we weren't busy like we are now," Kelsi said.

"Ugh...fine!" Ryan shouted, and he managed to pull himself onto the chair, get into the freezer, and get the ice tray. He dragged himself back into the living room and dumped all of the ice down his boxers.

"Ryan! I'll need the ice back for our lemonade later!" Troy shouted.

"Uhh, I don't think you'll want it back," Ryan said back.

"Okay!" Troy shouted. He looked at the clock, which read 10:41.

"One last prank and we'll be even with Ryan," Chad said.

"Okay Sharpay and Troy, your cue," Taylor said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Oh my god! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in, like, a month. I had no ideas. I will start updating regularly now. There will be one more chapter, I think. Review, and bye!**


	12. Time to leave!

**Sorry that this chapter's so short! I didn't have many ideas. It might not be good, but I tried my best. Anyways, enjoy!**

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Are you sure we should do this?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, haven't we caused him enough suffering?" Kelsi added.

"No! Now, have we got the plan memorized?" Chad asked.

"Yes, but trust me, this will be torture for Ryan," Sharpay answered.

"Oh well, he deserves it!" Gabriella said angrily, pointing to her head.

"OK! I'M GOING TO GET A COFFEE!! STAY HERE EVERYONE!!!" Troy shouted, making sure Ryan heard him. Troy stepped outside.

Sharpay looked into the living room and saw Ryan curled in a ball, sleeping. _'Wow, he's kind of cute when he's sleeping. What?!? I did NOT just think that!' _Sharpay thought. _'Uh oh,' _Sharpay thought when she saw that his boxers were soaked with water from the ice. _'He'll be so embarrassed!' _Sharpay put her hand on her head, remembering what he did to her hair. _'Oh well, he deserves it!' _

A couple minutes later, Troy came bursting through the door. "Ryan! Ryan! There's a sale at your favourite hat store! You know, Hats 'R' Us?!?" he shouted.

"HATS!?!?!" Ryan shouted as he got up really fast, but he tripped and fell into Chad's pile of puke-covered clothes. "EEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!" he screamed and he ran into the bathroom.

When Ryan came out of the bathroom, he smelt like puke. "You smell bad!" Gabriella screamed, pointing at Ryan. Troy covered her mouth with his hand.

"Aww...I can't go to Hats 'R' Us now!" Ryan whined. When he wanted hats, he acted like a little kid.

"I'll buy you all the hats you want..." Sharpay offered.

"YAY!!! HATS! HATS! HATS!" Ryan shouted as he ran out the door. And when he was going to get hats, his brain basically shut down.

"HATS! HATS! HATS!" Ryan was still shouting as he ran down the street.

_'Poor Ryan,' Sharpay thought as she walked behind Ryan. 'He'll now be known as 'The weirdo kid who runs down the street screaming 'HATS! HATS! HATS!' while wearing nothing but soaking-wet boxers'. At least I'm wearing clothes.' She was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts._

When they got there, Ryan looked for "Sale" signs, but there were none. "Aww, sale's done," Ryan pouted. Sharpay truly felt bad for Ryan now.

"Ryan, you wait out here, I'll buy you a hat," Sharpay said while pointing to a "No shirt, No shoes, No service" sign.

"Okay! Thanks, Shar!" Ryan said as he hugged Sharpay.

"_Okay, Ryan!" Sharpay said, pulling out of Ryan's hug and going into the store. 'Luckily I put on my shoes,' Sharpay thought. She didn't want to let her friends down by being nice to Ryan, so she picked out a hat she KNEW he wouldn't like. 'I only promised to buy him a hat, not to buy him a hat he liked,' she thought._

When she got out of the store, she took the hat out of the bag and gave it to Ryan. "Uhh...thanks, Shar," he said. It was a green camouflage hat. "Oh well, Shar! All that matters is that I got it from you!" he said happily as he put it on his head and smiled. Sharpay started crying. She finally realized that even though she had been mean to him for his whole life, he still loved her because they were twins. If Ryan had only been her best friend, he would've hated her. "Why are you crying, Shar?" he asked once he saw the tears on her face.

"Uh, I got dirt in my eye," she said, wiping away the tears. "Let's go."

_Ryan ran back to Troy's house, still shouting "HATS! HATS! HATS!" It takes him about an hour to get over the shock of getting a new hat. 'Great!' Sharpay thought, 'Now he'll be known as 'The weirdo kid who runs down the street screaming 'HATS! HATS! HATS!' while wearing nothing but soaking-wet boxers and a camouflage hat.'_

Two minutes later, which felt like two hours for Sharpay, they got back to Troy's house. "Look what Sharpay got me!" Ryan yelled as soon as he got into the house.

"Wow...that's nice, Ryan," Jason said, a little weirded out.

"Okay, it's time for everyone to leave!" Troy said. Everyone gathered up their stuff.

"By the way Sharpay and Ryan, we found our clothes downstairs. Someone must've put them down there," Zeke said.

"Bye Troy!" Gabriella said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Here, I'll help you to the car," Troy said, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her to the car.

"Troy! Put me down!" Gabriella said between laughter.

Troy came back in the house with Gabriella behind him, still laughing.

"Here is your bag madam, have a safe trip home," Troy said with a fake English accent. **(A/N: Like in HSM 2!)**

"Thank you, sir," Gabriella said with a fake English accent like Troy, "and tomorrow we can get together for brunch of tea and scones."

"That would be delightful," Troy said.

"Bye Troy!" Gabriella said normally, and she kissed him again. She ran out the door before he could grab her and bring her outside again.

After everyone was outside, they all got in the cars, half in Zeke's car and half in Taylor's car. "Bye Troy!" Gabriella shouted out the window of Taylor's car. Both of the cars drove away.

"THAT WAS THE BEST SLEEPOVER EVER!!!!!!!!" Troy screamed a second before his parents' car pulled into the driveway.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**How was it? I don't think it was as good as I wanted it. Sorry it was short, but I did my best. Well, it's done. I'm kind of sad about ending it, but now I can start more stories! That's it, so review, and bye!**


End file.
